A New Kind of Fairytale
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Ty Lee has another conversation with Sokka, trying to convince him to spend his prison time having fun. This times, it goes even worse. A sequel to Old Dance


Just something I whipped up for Ty Lee, because I like writing her! Tell me what you think.   


A New Kind of Fairy Tale 

Once upon a time, a beautiful princess conquered a city, nearly slain the Dragon of the West and got her friends some lovely new toys to play with. That is how Ty Lee would tell the tale when she returned to the circus after her great adventure. That would be the best part of this whole affair, becoming the star of the three ring again, with no more soldiers to fight and only a cheering audience to please. Of course, while she was working with Azula, she could enjoy the perks.

A perk just like this one. Ty Lee smiled at her new plaything. It had been very easy to capture him, but that didn't surprise her. After all, her star chart has said that the alignment of the moon would bring welcome new changes in her life. So there had been no question she would get what she wanted.

"Oh come on," she had chided her surly prisoner who was still sulking in his chains. "Stop moping around. The sky is so blue," she said sweetly, trying to be charming. Sure, the cell they kept him in wasn't very colorful, but it was nice and roomy. It didn't even smell bad and Azula had allowed him to be decently fed. He should be grateful.

The prisoner did not even bother turning around. "Which I can see only though barred windows," he said matter of factly. Well, that was definitely a mood downer!

"The birds are singing," Ty Lee tried again as she sat back into a comfortable split. She didn't know why this guy was so angsty. He looked like he had a nice family with that sister of his. Some families liked each other and didn't see children as pawns to be used in the marriage market, forcing said daughters to run away to the circus to escape marriage. Captain Zhao had been majorly icky. He had been old and boring. Nothing like the sweet young thing in ripped clothing that was completely at Ty Lee's tender mercies.

"Stop trying to cheer me up. I don't want to hear what I could be hunting for dinner, instead of being cooped up in here," the water tribe hunk said, rolling his blue eyes.

"Gosh, you are really mopey. It's time to turn that frown upside down," Ty Lee cheered, demonstrating a series of cartwheels to indicate how she wanted his attitude to flip.

"You're insane, aren't you?" Sokka asked, but his eyes had a glint of amusement. "Don't you have anything to do besides waste time over our chatting? I don't know, go to the bazaar, and buy clothing?" he asked, as he shifted his position. Ty Lee noticed under that blue tunic, the prisoner was deliciously muscular.

Ty Lee grinned, as she assumed a very inviting pose. "Well, I am in a position to make this a lot more fun than just 'chatting'," she said, as she slid into a seductive stance that she had learned from reading a naughty book in her father's secret library.

She could see her prisoner glance up, blushing subtly with that dark skin that was so deliciously foreign. "You aren't very subtle, you know," he said, as he adorably tried to regulate his breath.

"Well, when you are a circus performer, you know have to put on a good show," Ty Lee explained, draping a leg over his shoulder, and pressing against him, making sure he got a generous taste of her offer. "I like to take my audience's breath away." By the way he was gasping and sweating, she was doing a very good job. "So, I wonder how you perform?" she asked, grinning at her witticism.

The Water Tribe boy must have had a lot of blood, since both ends of him were needing it. "I…juggle," he squeaked, his voicing breaking adorably. He was deliciously nervous.

"Ohhh…I love juggling. I love how things move up and down and bounce…juggle, jiggle, giggle," Ty Lee said, as she turned a back flip. "Come on, you have to show me," she urged.

A cunning look entered the prisoner's eyes. "All right, I will. A pretty lady like you deserves to be entertained," he said, fluttering his eyes in an attempt to be seductive.

"Really? All for me?" Ty Lee squealed, clapping her hands happily. "Well, okay, let me get you out of those chains. But first, a little love tap," she said, pressing the chi points in his legs. "After all, I wouldn't want you flying away."

Water Boy's eyes darkened at that. "You are smarter than you look," he said grudgingly as he rubbed his well-toned legs.

Ty Lee smiled as she undid his chains. "Thank you, I try. So…why don't you show me some juggling?" she asked, keeping her smile on her face.

Water Boy raised an eyebrow. "I have nothing to juggle. They don't give balls here in prison," he said, before blushing at his own words. "Besides, I'm still involved with Suki. She's a Kyoshi Warrior." At that, Water Boy's face fell. "What happened to her?"

Ty Lee didn't want to tell her new friend that his girlfriend was dead. While it would make him single again, she had a feeling it would also depress him. there was no need to tell him how Azula and Mai had slaughtered them all. Ty Lee had just concentrated on the birds. "We stole the clothing while they were bathing. They must still be walking around the countryside, all bare…like mole-bears!" she lied gracefully.

That was most likely the wrong thing to say. A funny look entered Water Boy's eyes, most likely imaging eight pretty girls wandering nude through the forest. Well, Ty Lee didn't care what turned on the fire as long as she could do the cooking. "Really?" he asked softly.

"Like skinned bears, you mean. Did you mention how the Kyoshi screamed for mercy before they died?" a cruel voice said, as Azula walked into the room. She had her usual satisfied grin on her face. "Or how you were the one who disabled them?"

Sokka's face drained of blood. "You lied to me," he accused, his blue eyes filling with tears. Ty Lee lowered her eyes, trying to avoid his glare. She had hoped to avoid hurting him.

"Quiet, peasant. I'll get you to talk later. I'm just surprised at Ty Lee for hiding the truth." Of course, being with Azula was about hurting people. Ty Lee should know that.

Ty Lee forced herself to smile. "Well, before you flip out, I better flip forward!" she chirped, cartwheeling out. She didn't want to see her pet being tortured. Anyway, she could do some yoga, eat some sweets, and forget what was happening.

"And the little gymnast left the princess, returned to the circus and lived happily ever after." It was more than an ending. It was a promise.

---

AN-I know what Day of the Black Sun says. This is my version. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
